


First Parties

by alligatorinahoodie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Birthday, For the most part, Found Family, Gen, Happy Birthday Murdoc, Phase 1, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorinahoodie/pseuds/alligatorinahoodie
Summary: Based on a headcanon I had a while back  Murdoc’s first birthday party took place at Kong Studios.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	First Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was my 2nd project for a while but, once I saw I could finish it by Murdoc’s birthday, it became my main focus. It was a lot long than I intended it to be. ^^;;
> 
> Please excuse the formatting for a bit. My phone is my main electronic device at the moment. The formatting will be fixed the second I can do so.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

“What are you numbnuts going on about?”

Murdoc’s grumbly voice cut through the argument. 2D and Russel looked up at the entrance of the kitchen. Murdoc stood, clad in dirty underwear and a bottle of some sort of alcohol in hand. Russel didn’t even need to guess how hungover Murdoc must be or how loud they were being. How long were they at it anyway?

“Decidin’ when’s Noodle’s birthday,” 2D answered, almost cheerfully. A bright contrast to the irritable and terse way he was talking before. Probably because he’ll think Murdoc would take his side on this. “Since she don’ know when she was born, we could pick one for her. Russ thinks it should be in the spring but tha’s too far from when we opened her box. Should be then I think.” He finished with a smug smirk aimed at Russ and folded arms. He never looked more punchable.

“Nah man,” Russel countered wearily. “We opened her box late November, early December. That’s too close to holidays. Shit’s wack. If we can pick a day, we should.” Russel countered, feeling like he was talking down to a kid for the millionth time. 2D frowned, narrowing his eyes.

“Wha’s the meanin’ behind waitin’ ‘til spring then? Seems ridi-ridi-not right. Besides, double presents for her. Issa win for everyone.” Russel sighed, rubbing his temple.

“We’ve been over this D. It don’t work like that. People won’t give her ‘double presents’ and planning anything would be a nightmare. Think for a second why don’t you?” 2D’s cheeks puffed in retaliation, all smugness gone. He stood up, leaning over the table and glaring at Russel. Here we go again.

“I don’ think issa good thing to pick some random date an’ say that it’s hers. No meaning behind it. Mum always said that she loved my birthday because tha’s when she had me an’ we were made a family then. Gotta have meaning, otherwise it ain’t good.” Russel snorted and opened his mouth to retort. However, his argument was cut off before it even started.

Murdoc scoffed loudly, giving 2D a smack for emphasis. It was hard enough that Russel swore he heard his stoner brain slosh to the side. 2D whined, sitting back down and rubbing his head. Even if it made him feel guilty, Russel chuckled at the immediate karma it brought.

“What’s it matter anyway? Birthdays are just a date. Doesn’t really matter in the end, dolt. Not worth getting worked up over,” Murdoc grunted, moving to the fridge. There. Argument won. Russel felt victorious as 2D stared down at the table defeated. However that feeling didn’t last long for either of them.

“Besides, why are you all worrying about this shit?” Murdoc spoke from the fridge, raiding what he can for his broken Winnebago fridge. “It doesn’t matter when the girl popped out of her mum’s twat or not.” At that, Russel and 2D whipped around to Murdoc.

“Uhh, it kind does, Mudz. We probably gotta sign some legal shit and that could need us knowing her birthday,” Russel explained. Beside him, 2D frowned, looking hurt. 

“-And we gotta celebrate it too!” 2D reasoned. “Wha’s a kid without a birthday party? She’s gotta have those.” Murdoc peeked over the fridge door, scowling at the two.

“We didn’t celebrate it last year,” he grumbled behind the door, rolling his eyes. “Besides, she doesn’t need ‘birthday parties.’” He said, hands marking the air quotes.”Besides, I’ve never had one and look at me.” Murdoc gestured at himself as if to emphasize the point.

“Yes, look at you,” Russel responded before Murdoc’s words really sunk in. Hot guilt at his insensitivity flooded him. He could hear Del whistling a low tone in his head in surprise. That was a low blow, even for someone like Murdoc.

Still, Murdoc didn’t seem bothered at Russel’s comment. He simply shrugged in his signature cocksure way and took a swig out of a bottle of cheap beer. He closed the door with his dirty foot, arms full of stolen food.

“You’ve...never had a birthday party, Mudz?” 2D asked, concern practically dripping from his voice. Nice to know one of them was outwardly concerned for him.

“Yeah, but you don’t see me crying over it, faceache; so quit making that face. Ain’t missing much.” Murdoc’s patience was running thin with this conversation. “Look, if you two are going to bicker ‘bout this like two divorced hens, why don’t you ask her when she wants her birthday? Hm? In fact…” he stopped to take a deep breath.

“AY NOODLE!!!!” The shout was loud. Russel could swear that the dishes rattled in the cabinets.

A moment of shuffling and Noodle appeared, racing to the doorway. 

“Hai, Murdoc?” She tilted her head after a cursory glance at the situation.

“These fucklechucks want you to have a birthday for whatever reason. They can’t pick when it is. When do you want it?”

“Halloween!” was her immediate response grinning. Murdoc nodded, smirking like a king. If anything, he looked proud.

“Are you sure, baby girl? That’s a holiday and it’s tomorrow.“

“Halloween!” Noodle insisted in stilted English. “Halloween is my birthday now. Fun and candy. All day.”

Russel turned to 2D. “That enough meaning for you?”

“Yeah, Halloween’s fun,” he answered genuinely with a supportive smile. “Good day for scares too. We could have a zombie marathon, Noodz.” Noodle cheered, jumping up and down in glee. She raced up to 2D and started speaking to him in rapid Japanese about some B grade horror she saw once. 2D nodded along, clearly not understanding a word. Murdoc, still looking smug, walked to the door.

“See. Problem solved. Gotta go leak. Aidos.” And with that, he left. Russel stared at the door frame.

_Dickhead had a rotten childhood if that’s the response he got,_ Del spoke. Which would explain a lot, but damn. It was hard to disagree. He checked his watch.

“Hey, ‘D? Noodle?” The two looked up at almost in sync. “We should head out if we wanna get supplies for the party.”

———

“Party hats!” Noodle called from the end of the aisle, bag in hand. She ran down to the cart 2D was leaning over and tossed it in. 

“Uh you sure, Noodle? We’ve got a lot of stuff here. You sure you want all this.” Russel glanced at the cart, full of streamers, silly string, games, favors, and other miscellaneous objects for a typical birthday experience. How much was this all going to cost?

“Yes. Party needs hats.” Noodle stated firmly.

_Hard to argue with that,_ Del commented. Russel could feel him smile mischievously. 

‘You aren’t helping,’ Russ thought back scratching his head. Del chuckled back. He was all for getting Noodle this stuff but he was the one buying it all. Unless 2D had his wallet on him, which was unlikely to happen. Still it was hard telling her no for her very first birthday party.

“Noodz, wanna go see the candy and pick some out?” 2D suggested, looking weary. Noodle nodded excitedly and scampered off. 2D sighed, rubbing his temple. A telltale sign that a headache was coming. An afternoon at a Party Superstore probably wasn’t in his plans.

Still 2D looked thoughtful, like he was thinking very hard about something. He was quiet the whole trip. Sending Noodle away was the first thing he really said. Whatever it was, it was important. Or at least important to him.

“What should we do ‘bout Murdoc?” 2D asked randomly as Noodle looked over the treats. She was too far and distracted to hear them. Oddly strategic.

“What do you mean?” Russel sighed, going through the cart to see anything he’d have to veto. 

“You know. ‘Bout him never havin’ a party before. Not good that.” 2D explained, picking at some of the plastic toys Noodle picked out. “Every kid needs this sort of thing in their life. I’s sad to hear he never got one.” Russel found himself nodding without another thought.

“So what do you propose? Chuck E Cheese? Getting shitfaced on a bar crawl? Satanic seance?” 2D shrugged, taking the cart toward where Noodle ran. 

“Dunno. But it ain’t his birthday now. We got time to figure it out.”

——-

Noodle’s party was fun. Russel never thought that he’d say that or even attend a party where he would be playing pin the tail on the donkey or smacking a piñata past age 10. There was some nostalgia playing these games, wearing costumes, and eating enough sugar to rot everyone’s teeth.

It was a small affair; just him, 2D, and, later, a half-coherent Murdoc attending. Noodle thankfully understood that getting presents would have to wait for later. Still, she was excited to do everything she picked out and especially for her cake. It was a sheet cake that 2D picked up last minute at the supermarket. (Never mind that it said ‘Happy Retirement Bob.’)

Murdoc didn’t participate really. The most he did was watch. He held the rope for the piñata and manned the cassette for musical chairs when asked. Of course he rigged it so 2D fell on his face every time, snickering at the scene.

After cake, Noodle pulled 2D out of the room, asking about the promised horror marathon. Leaving Russel to clean up. Just as he expected. Still, it was weird having Murdoc just watching him, nursing some foul smelling drink, as he picked up empty cups and wrappers.

“We’re not doing this for her every year, are we?” Murdoc’s voice crackled blankly. It was hard for Russel to tell right now.

“Celebrate it, yeah. All this shit, nah. She’ll grow outta it sometime. Still, ‘D and I thought it should be as kiddy as possible. Let her have at least one.” Russel explained. Murdoc hummed, taking a swig. 

“Didn’t think she’d be into all this. You all didn’t force it on her did ya?”

“No. She picked what she wanted for the party. It’s nothing out of the ordinary for kids.” 

“Noodle isn’t ordinary,” Murdoc responded in an icy tone as if Russel was insinuating that she was.

“No,” Russel agreed, ignoring the chill down his spine. “But she is a kid and won’t be one forever. Lil’ sis has to grow up sometime. Let her be a kid for a bit, even if it is ordinary.”

Murdoc did another hum, this one more thoughtful, before draining his drink. Tossing it in the trash bag Russel was holding, he walked out of the room without another word.

_Hey Russ. You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?_

“Of course, man,” Russel said aloud, catching himself smiling at the plan the two were forming in his head.

——-

“Ok. We got the streamers, confetti, the games, and just enough alcohol to keep Mudz occupied for about 5 or 6 hours. Anything else?”

“Nope!” Noodle did a mock salute before going on about making a cake in Japanese. She was insistent about making a cake by herself. 2D mimicked her with the wrong hand.

“Uhhh, think I got stuff sorted,” 2D started. “The piñata was hard to close again but I stuck it good with tape.” 2D held up his right arm. A roll of duct tape and a huge wad of it hung off his arm. Russel frowned, suddenly worried about the decorations.

“D. Are you sure everything will be fine? I can help you know.”

“Naw, I got it together Russ,” 2D dismissed with a handwave. “I’s gonna be fine. You get somethin’ nice for Murdoc. We’ll be fine.” He looked down to Noodle. “Right Noodz?” Noodle nodded up at him, clearly eager to start.

They’ll be fine, Russ. You worry too much.

“Alright, don’t burn down Kong while I’m gone. Check up on each other and ask for help if you need it, aight?”

“Aye,” they both said, snapping back in their mock statues before going their separate ways. Russel sighed, wondering if it was really alright to leave them.

_Seriously man. They’ll be fine. Lil cuz can handle herself. ‘D ain’t a 5 year old either. Mudz’s out cold in the RV. It’ll all be good._

“Right,” Russ answered aloud, heading to the garage.

——-

“Ok, 2D. Le’s see what we got to do first,” 2D surveyed, thinking aloud. “First balloons. Gotta blow ‘em up and hang em. Or should I hang streamers first?” He sat down, holding both packets in each hand, studying them both. Frowning he tried to think about which one to do first. 

Balloons sounded more fun to do but if his memories served him correct, streamers always went on first for his birthday parties. He always wondered why but he smiled at the nostalgia of waking up early and helping decorate the house. Standing, he took the streamer bag. Murdoc was going to love this.

——-

Noodle paged through the cookbook she borrowed from the library to where she marked it before. A picture of the devil’s food cake sat on a cake stand with a slice taken out looked intimidatingly perfect. Of course hers was going to be good too. It’ll look different but the taste is all that matters in the end.

She scanned the counter, looking at the brand new cookware and ingredients. Everything looked in order. Russel did not trust the cookware that they got new ones. Murdoc questioned the decision but shut up after the old rusty, frying pan fell off the handle. She spent her afternoons watching a cooking lady on TV make cakes and other food. It was her time to shine.

“Yoosh!” she exclaimed to pump herself up as she tied her apron on and tied up her hair.

——-

“So what do you think I should get him?”

_I’d say booze but he’s got that covered._

Russel sighed, scratching his head. Here he was, still looking for a gift on the day of the party. Alcohol was the last resort. While it was probably appreciated and admittedly his first thought, Murdoc had plenty and Russel did not want to be responsible for any more liver damage. He drummed his fingers on the wheel. He’d probably been in at least 50 stores this month alone. He should be helping 2D and Noodle right now, not still looking for a gift.

Everything was either too expensive or nothing Murdoc would like. Russel wanted to get something and be done with it but each time, he stopped himself. It was Murdoc’s first birthday party. At 34 years old. That was sad. He needed something at least halfway decent. Sighing, he got out of the car and out toward the shops.

——-

“Haaaaaa feeeeeeeee,” 2D exhaled, cheeks red and puffed out. Spurting, he pulled the balloon away from his mouth. It lay limp in his hands. Frowning he put it aside and grabbed another one from the bag. It seems like all these balloons were defective. 2D sighed. This was going nowhere. “Murdoc’s not gonna have any at this rate,” 2D said out loud.

“I’m not gonna have what?” 2D froze before slowly turning toward the door. There Murdoc stood, staring down 2D.

“Uhhhhhh,” 2D vocalized. His mind reeled and he could feel a terrible sickening feeling in his stomach. A lump started to form in his throat as he tried to come up with something. “Uhh. A...balloon. For you.” Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

“A balloon?” Murdoc repeated disbelievingly.

“Yeah! ‘m blowin’ up balloons for everyone. Had an idea.” 2D explained, still feeling the panic set in.

“Blowing up balloons for every one. Why?”

“Errrrr...just cause?” 2D smiled nervously. Murdoc narrowed his eyes.

“Riiiiiight. And the decorations. Why’d you decorate the den?” 

“T-to get in the mood. Can’t blow balloons otherwise.”

“So you covered the table and hung streamers like a drunken parrot...just to blow balloons?”

“Yes,” 2D cursed inwardly, feeling himself wilt under the weight of his lies. Any moment now, he’s going to blab and ruin the surprise everyone worked so hard to keep. Months of plans wasted unless he stayed strong. He couldn’t keep this from Murdoc though. 2D’s mouth opened to tell the truth before Murdoc grunted.

“...Ok. Carry on.” Murdoc dismissed. 2D didn’t even try to hide the great big sigh of relief. Murdoc didn’t move though but it seems like he wasn’t catching on to the surprise. Good. He wasn’t going to get in trouble with Noodle or Russel. 2D reached in the bag to take another balloon. “Haaaaaa feeeeeeeee!” 

“Stop. STOP. Good Beelzebub, do you know how to blow a balloon?” Murdoc strode into the room, looming over 2D with an incredulous glare.

“‘Course I do. You blow into it,” 2D answered confidently. “These are jus’ de-def-defec-not workin’ right. The openin’ keeps closin’ up on me.” Before 2D could grab another, Murdoc snatched the bag away.

“Gimme,” he sat next to 2D. “You fucking suck at this. Here. Watch.” Murdoc took a balloon from the bag and smoothly blew it up. 2D’s jaw dropped in amazement.

“Woah! How’d ya do that?”

“Talent, my good idiot. Something you don’t have without me,” Murdoc stated smugly. “Don’t you forget that.”

“I won’,” 2D answered quietly. He took a balloon from the rejected pile and tried again. This time, the balloon filled with air this time. When 2D let it go to show Murdoc, the balloon flew away. It blew in his face before flying away. 2D watched it go, confused. Murdoc snickered, tying his balloon up and launching it to 2D’s head.

——-

The kitchen was a complete mess. The borrowed cookbook was stained but there was no use in focusing on that now. That didn’t matter. Noodle mixed the batter happily.

She ended up skipping some of the ingredients and steps. It called for coffee, which was absolutely disgusting. How Russel drank it she had no idea. It also said to boil milk. Something that made no sense and couldn’t do by herself anyway. Despite that, the mixture was looking good.

The salt also made no sense either but put it in anyway. She almost omitted it but the lady on TV said that it was important to not make it too sweet. Wasn’t that the point of cake to be sweet? She wanted a sweet cake but Russel and Murdoc wouldn’t enjoy that. They liked bitter things. So to compromise, one with salt for Murdoc and Russel and a sweet one for herself and 2D.

It was almost time to get the pan out. Finally! She jumped down the chair and to the cabinet where the pots and pans were stored. After pulling out half the contents, she found the one she wanted to use. The special one she got for today.

When they went out to get new cookware, she found the perfect pan to cook the cake in. Russel was reluctant to get it for her. He said that it was just ‘extra’ and ‘not needed.’ So she went to 2D, who bought it without a second thought when Russel wasn’t looking. It was expensive, but 2D would be the one who would get in trouble for getting it, so it was a win for her. She silently apologized to 2D while he bought it, so it was ok. This was important.

Now she had to pour it in carefully. It was a big bowl and honestly a little intimidating. Still, Noodle fought zombies and demons at Kong all the time. She had this.

Standing on the chair, Noodle balanced herself carefully. Sticking her tongue out, she watched the batter pour into the pan. It flowed into the oddly shaped pan, folding in on itself. The bowl was heavy and hard to hold steady. Still she did a remarkable job of holding it steady.

Smiling, she pulled the bowl up and looked in. There was just enough for a second batch. Time to add some salt.

——-

_What about that, Russ?_

Russel turned to where Del was referencing. He’d indicated a little stone figurine of a goat and crow. Russel shook his head, thinking of his response. 

‘Doesn’t seem like something he’d like,’ Russel explained in his head. ‘Besides, I want to get him something...' Special? Russel snorting letting some tension ease away.

_C’mon Russ. We’ve been at this for an hour. I’m bored. You’re thinkin’ too hard._

‘Well you’re probably right. Especially since we’re here,’ he thought scratching his head. They had made their way to the artsy section of town. Galleries and crafting stores surrounded them. Russel was completely out of his element here. Everything was so tiny and fragile looking that he felt like he wasn’t welcome. Like he could break something by looking at it weird.

_Whatever. Can you get that for me?_

‘The figurine?”

_Yeah. My gift to him. Could be yours too, if you can’t find something._

‘Sure,’ Russel exhaled, picking up the little figurine. He took it to the counter where a small, middle aged woman who was just starting to gray, sat. She had been working on the crossword while Russel browsed. When she saw Russel approach, she smiled putting the crossword aside.

“Find everything alright?” she asked sweetly.

“Yeah,” Russel answered, putting the figurine down. The lady nodded, taking the figurine and turning it over. 

“Oh, this artist is a friend of mine,” she said pleasantly. “He does great work, doesn’t he?”

“I suppose,” Russel admitted, taking out his wallet. “It’s a gift for a..coworker of mine. Picking it up for a friend.”

“That’s nice of you, dear. Did you get your coworker anything yet?” This lady spoke sweetly as she rang up the item on the register. 

“Nah. Having some trouble with that myself,” He admitted. “Might put my name on the card too and leave it at that.” The woman nodded as she wrapped the figurine in paper.

“If you want to see some more things, another friend of mine has a store upstairs. She’s got some interesting things for sale,” the lady smoothly indicated the stairs by the entrance. “Please take a look. I think she’s out for the day but we share the register. Feel free to bring whatever you see down.”

“Yeah. Think I’ll do that. Thanks.” Russel smiled, taking the small paper bag.

“Anytime, dear.”

——-

“So how many balloons are you blowing up?”

“Wot?” 

“For everyone?” Murdoc asked irritably between blowing up balloons. “You said you were blowing balloons for everyone. How many were you planning on blowing.” 2D could feel himself panic again. Did Murdoc think through his lies?

“Err the whole bag?” 2D answered before blowing up another one.

“Yeah. As much as I’m enjoying this,” Murdoc grumbled. “I don’t have time for this. Busy man, big plans.” 2D froze.

“Wait…” His mind raced. “You had plans today?” Murdoc frowned.

“Course I did, idiot. Big 34. Gotta go out.”

“W-w-w-w-w-w-where?”

“Going down to the pub and see what happens, if ya know what I mean,” Murdoc guffawed as he elbowed 2D. He got up and stretched. “Ok, see you.”

“Y-y-y-y-you can’t!” 2D yelled standing. “R-r-r-r-russ has the car.” At least that wasn’t a lie.

“The Geep? Seriously?”

“Yeah,” 2D nodded. Murdoc paused before scoffing irritably. 

“Figures,” Murdoc sat back down, arms crossed. “‘Course he went out. Leaving me here...” He snorted, pouting. “Now I’m stuck here. Blowing balloons with my idiotic half wit singer when I could be out on the town now.”

2D glanced down at the balloon in his hands. He twisted the tie feeling guilty.

“Murdoc…’m sorry,”

“You better be...Still not your fault, I suppose. Russ should’ve known better.”

“...Here. One o’ yours,” 2D offered meekly. He held out the balloon to Murdoc. Murdoc glanced at it. Suddenly 2D felt stupid under Murdoc’s gaze. “Errr sorry.” he apologized again, pulling back. ”Prob’ly really insensitive an-”

“Gimme,” Murdoc snatched the balloon back out of 2D’s hands. “It’s mine. Got a marker?”

——-

The cakes came out...well? Noodle tilted her head. One of them was definitely burned. She wanted to make another but there wasn’t enough time or ingredients. Still, it wasn’t bad for her first try. Of course she wasn’t expecting perfection but everything needed to go right. Murdoc needed a good cake for his birthday. 

After frosting the cakes, she covered them in a box. Finally time to help 2Dwith the decorations.

When she entered the den, she was surprised to see Murdoc in the room with 2D. This wasn’t good. Hiding the cake box behind her, she smiled.

“Hallo,” Noodle called out as she entered. 2D looked up at her relieved. Like she had 

“Ah Noodle. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Murdoc mumbled, looking genuinely a little happier. “Got yer balloon here.” 

“Sank you?” Noodle took the balloon, confused. It had her name written in English with the familiar devil-may-care scrawl. She glanced at 2D, who was busy trying to hang balloons on the wall without Murdoc seeing. Murdoc smirked, sitting back in his chair.

“Heh. Come to hang out with ol’ Murdoc today? That’s nice of you. Especially since I can’t go out for my birthday. Can’t have one thing go right today.” 

“I’s not m’ fault, Murdoc,” 2D reproached before flinching at Murdoc’s retort.

“Never said it was, Faceache!” Murdoc rolled his eyes. “Dear lord, not everything is about you.”

“Sorry…” 2D mumbled, busying himself with decorations again. 

Noodle glanced between the two, trying to figure out her next course of action. How much did Murdoc know about the party? It was supposed to be a surprise. With 2D trying to be subtle, he shouldn’t know much. Still, it was obvious that 2D was decorating for a party. They needed more time until Russel and Del came home. Maybe if she could distract Murdoc for a bit he won’t realize as fast.

“Ah! Murdoc! Let’s play a game!” She insisted, secretly putting down the cakes. “On the TV.”

“Game? Er I dunno Noodz,” he scratched a spot on his cheek. “Too old for those things.”

“Not too old. 2D plays,” Noodle reasoned. She took his hand pulling him towards the door frame. He stayed in place, shaking his head with a bark of laughter.

“Ha. That’s because 2D’s still a little kid like you.” They ignored 2D’s indigent ‘Oy!’ as Noodle thought of something else to manipulate the situation.

“Russel plays,” she tried again. Still, Murdoc remained seated.

“Russ ain’t much older than 2D, love. I’m older than the two of them combined,” Murdoc joked with a sort of wry smile.”I don’t have time to play about. Never did.” Noodle puffed out her cheeks in frustration. She stopped pulling at him and looked down. 

That didn’t make sense. Murdoc played all the time, even when he really shouldn’t. But the way he said it. Maybe that was the way things were for him at one point.That was sad to think about. If anything, birthdays were the one day you could absolutely play and have fun. So she had to work hard to make this birthday special if he was feeling sad now.

“Please? With me? Hang out time.” She asked, looking up at him with big eyes. Murdoc blinked before sighing with a small smile starting to form.

“Fine. Fine. But only because I don’t have anything better to do,” Murdoc stated as he got up. Noodle brightened up, pulling him toward the door. This will buy them time, Murdoc gets in a good mood, and she can play video games. Win-win for everyone.

——-

_Lots of old shit here,_ Del observed after Russel drew a line of dust on an old cabinet with his finger. _Glad glad the dead don’t got allergies to deal with._

“If only we all were that lucky,” Russel answered with a sniff.

_How many people do you wanna bet come up here?_

“Don’t know. Can’t be a lot.” Russel smiled despite himself. It was nice that he could talk to Del out loud in public without prying eyes questioning his sanity. One would think that getting possessed was a common occurrence but the general public didn’t seem to think so. 

_Anywho, let's find something and get out. Spooky up here._

“I don’t sense anything here. Do you?” Russel frowned, feeling himself tense up. He was rarely wrong about this sort of thing but it was good to have a backup voice of reason.

_Nah. Just feels like I should with this much old shit here._ Russel exhaled, relaxing at Del’s explanation. _Usually there’s another ghost or spirit attached to talk to. No one’s home here._

“Hmm. So you’re just bored?”

_That easy to tell?_ Del answered with a sarcastic lit. Russel rolled his eyes.

“We’ll be home soon. Just hold tight,” Del gave a great big harumph but stopped complaining, letting Russel think. Russel wandered in the shop, scanning for anything.

The shop area was bigger than Russel expected. At least it seemed big, even with the maze-like path of the store. Furniture, porcelain and glass were everywhere in the dimly lit shop. Bits of light shone through the curtains. Not a soul in sight. As strange as it sounded, Russel liked this place. Quiet. Peaceful. Like he had stepped out of time and into another world. It was enough for Russel to entertain the thought to come back in the future. 

Maybe bring Noodle and 2D one day. No. Scratch that. Maybe just Noodle. 2D would probably break something. Noodle had the good sense to look but not touch.

It was no time to be distracted though. Getting a gift for Murdoc and leaving before rush hour was what mattered. Russel looked around. Nothing was around that caught his eye. Time to go. Russel turned around and was about to leave when something glittering caught his eye.

_Thought you didn’t want to feed into his alcoholism,_ Del chimed in.

“I’m not. Not my business what he puts in it.” Russel defended as he walked up to the thing that caught his eye.

_Fair ‘nough. Getting it?_

“Yup.” Del breathed a sigh of relief.

_Glad we picked out the card ahead of time._ He chuckled. 

——-

After Russel arrived at Kong’s garage, he wasn’t expecting to see the Winnebago door wide open. Russel didn’t even need to look to know that Murdoc wasn’t inside.

_Shit._

“Yeah. Do you think he found out?”

_Don’t ask me. Better get to ‘D before he blabs._

When they went to the den, 2D looked like he was just finishing up. The presents and covered cake sat on the table. Everything looked ready. Expect for 2D, who had somehow tangled his wrists in the hung streamers.

“Russel! Help!” 2D whined as Russel made his way to help 2D.

“Where’s Murdoc?” Russel asked. 2D rubbed a wrist, looking embarrassed.

“He’s with Noodle. Playin’ video games.” 2D sputtered. “He came in randomly and started blowin’ balloons with me. Oh, he’s mad at you too. Told him you were out and took the Geep and he wanted to go out and-”

“Ok, ok. I get it,” Russel cut him off. 2D closed his mouth with a snap. “You wanna grab them then? I’ll finish up the decorations.”

“Yeah.” 2D stepped back, looking at the ground. “Sorry.”

“No reason to be sorry. You did good, man.”

“Really?” 2D looked up to Russel with a hopeful smile.

“Yup,” Russel assured. “The decorations look good.” 2D’s expression brightened, before making his way to the door.

“Thanks. B-be right back.” He scampered off.

_How did he tie himself like that?_ Russel sighed as he put the gifts down.

“No idea.”

——-

“Noodle. Noodle! Quit it. And you! Get off.” Murdoc yelled as Noodle led him. Noodle giggled, pulling harder and moving faster. 2D struggled to keep up without tripping but managed to keep Murdoc’s eyes covered.

“Not yet, Murdoc. I’s a surprise.” 2D answered happily. “Won’t be long now.”

“Fuck off. Let me go.” Murdoc growled as he tried to shake the two off.

“Murdoc dame,” Noodle admonished, not bothering to slow down. “Hold on for a bit.” Murdoc made a growling grumble but let the two lead him. When Noodle stopped, 2D nearly bumped into Murdoc. She glanced up at 2D, with a smiling nod. He returned the action. Murdoc elbowed 2D in the stomach.

“Look whatever this is you want to show me, make it fast. Got places to be.” Noodle giggled, opening the door.

“Surprise!” 2D yelled out just before the door was even cracked open, hands up in the air. “Happy birthday!”

“What?” Murdoc blinked, confused. The door, when opened, showed the den fully decorated. The balloons and a pinata were all hung up. Snacks, alcohol and a couple of sodas, sat on the covered table. Russel stood in the center waiting for them to come. Noodle yelled something in Japanese for 2D. Something about spoiling the surprise. He only blinked in response.

“It's a party,” Russel shrugged with a smile. He motioned the band to come in. 2D and Noodle pushed Murdoc into the room. Murrdoc stood in the center to the room, dumbfounded.

“Come on.” Noodle pulled at Murdoc’s hand. “Pinata. Fun.”

Murdoc was oddly quiet as he went through the motions of the party games. He was smiling and chuckled whenever 2D accidentally face planted, but otherwise didn’t talk much. Russel stood by the side, nursing a rum and coke and watching the organized chaos that was musical chairs take place.

_No worries. He’s having fun._ Del assured as Russel manned the radio for musical chairs.

“Really?”

_Yeah. I can feel it._

“How can you tell?” Russel asked as he watched Murdoc trip 2D.

_Just told you_. Del huffed but explained with good humor. _It’s how I sense living things now. Not an exact science but never failed me yet._

“Huh,” Russel answered as Noodle lightly scolded Murdoc for cheating. Murdoc was trying to play innocent but the red mark spreading across 2D’s face told otherwise.

_He probably won’t say it but he does appreciate it. I can definitely feel that._

‘He better,’ Russel thought. Del chuckled.

“Russ!” Noodle called out. “Murdoc cheated!”

“Did not!” Murdoc exclaimed, legs spread over the remaining two chairs. “She’s framing me!” Noodle stuck out her tongue rudely. 2D wobbled up to his feet, looking like a dizzy cartoon character.

“How about we move to cake?” Russel offered, hoping that’ll distract from the fight. It was successful. Noodle, indigent fury forgotten, squealed in delight. She pulled the two men to the cake table with surprising strength. In her excitement, she started speaking Japanese mid sentence.

“Slow down, Noodz,” 2D mumbled, rubbing his forehead. “Can’ keep up.”

“Cakes. For Murdoc,” Noodle clarified.

“Cake? For me?” Murdoc clarified as if he didn’t understand.

“Yes.” Noodle nodded proudly. “Two cakes. Made them all by myself! One for Russel and you. One for 2D and me. It’s special too.” She got around the table and climbed in the chair. The cakes, still covered, sat in front of her.

“Two cakes?” Russel blinked. “ I don’t think we’ll be able to eat two, baby girl.”

“Don’t worry. They aren’t big cakes,” she assured. With a giggle, Noodle grabbed the cover. She was excited and nearly bouncing on the chair. “Countdown, please.”

“Five. Four,” 2D started the countdown happily. “Three,” 2D continued alone. Russel felt himself smirk as he joined in. “Two. One!” Noodle pulled off the cover with a flourish. There sat two medium sized cakes. Russel blinked owlishly before groaning. He felt his head go into his hand as Del barked out his laughter.

The cakes were looking...well they were in one piece. One of the cakes was probably burnt. The icing was put on before they cooled down, turning it into a transparent glaze. Noodle blinked, looking a little disappointed. Russel frowned, glaring at 2D. Of course he bought Noodle that expensive boob-shaped cake pan. 

Noodle seemed to shake her doubt and fished out a couple of candles. The ones she insisted on getting. The glittery candles that were shaped into a ‘3’ and ‘4’ were shoved into the nipples of one of the cakes.

“Lighter please.” Noodle held out her hand expectantly. 2D, who seemed unaware of Russel’s glare, stepped up.

“Lemme, Noodz. Don’ think you should be handlin’ fire yet,” 2D mumbled taking his lighter out. Noodle whined something in Japanese but relented with crossed arms. Russel wanted to comment that 2D probably shouldn’t use one, but he then remembered 2D’s oddly steady hand when lighting his cigarettes.

Russel glanced at Murdoc. He was silent again but now slack jawed at the sight of the two young members fussing over the candle placement and the cakes. His cake. His first birthday cake. Russel swallowed the lump in his throat, deciding that it was well worth 2D spending money they didn’t have to render Murdoc speechless.

Murdoc remained silent over Noodle and 2D singing and cutting the cake. Russel pushed a plated, boob-shaped slice into his hands, along with a fork. The glittery ‘3’ and ‘4’ candle was still lit. It was then that Murdoc looked down to his hands. He looked as if he was holding something precious and delicate. Russel could swear that his hands were shaking. Slowly he brought it up to his face and blew out his candle.

Russel smiled, taking a bite of his cake. It took a moment before the taste set in. It took everything to not spit it out. It was too salty. Way too salty. Russel nearly gagged swallowing it. 2D didn’t didn’t bother hiding his displeasure for long. He coughed loudly before glancing at Noodle. He swallowed it down apologetically. Noodle looked down at her slice, mouth around her fork. She coughed, spitting it out immediately. It wasn’t hard to see she was disappointed.

_Say something!_ Del urged. 

‘No! I can’t.’ Russel thought back. ‘What would I even say?’ 

_Lie! Tell her it's good!_

‘You know she’s smarter than that! She’ll see right through that!’

_Well, say somethin’. At least before 2D ruins it._ Del sighed. 2D looked about frantically, a million thoughts clearly running through his head. His mouth opened and shut as he hemmed and hawed. Russel felt his own do the same.

“It’s good,” Murdoc broke the tense silence. Everyone looked up at him, surprised. 2D looked over to Russel, as if he had answers. Murdoc grinned, taking another bite of his cake. He didn’t cringe or go for his beer. He was just eating it like it was a normal cake. Noodle looked up at him, confused.

“No…” she started, setting her slice aside. “I did not follow the recipe. I confused salt and sugar…It’s not tasty...” Murdoc shrugged, making his way to her.

“So. You’re a rebel. Like me. Wouldn’t want my cake any other way.” He ruffled her hair roughly but with affection. “Ya did good, kid.” Noodle smiled at him sheepishly.

“Next year, I’ll make a better cake,” she promised with a confident smile. Murdoc nodded, taking her plate to help himself.

_Huh. Looks like Birthday Boy fixed the situation better than you did._ Del teased but Russel definitely felt him relax.

‘Shut it,’ Russel exhaled, letting his stress fall away with it.

——-

Once the cakes were out of the way, 2D shoved an envelope into Murdoc’s hand.

“After cake, it’s present time,” he insisted. “It’s Pot house rules, I...I think.”

“Sure,” Murdoc rolled his eyes. “You didn’t give me the card, dumbass.”

“Card first,” 2D stated, holding a small bag with a cartoon dog in a party hat. “That’s a real Pot house rule. Mum says it’s polite. Know that one for sure.”

“Ok, ok.” Murdoc grumbled as he fished out his ancient pocket knife to open the envelope. Struggling, he tore at it. He frowned at the bright and kiddy card. ‘Happy 1st Birthday Party, Birthday Boy!” it said with happy pastel colored jungle animals. 

Noodle and 2D giggled. Russel could hear Del cackling as he grinned at the sight of Murdoc’s indignant expression. Murdoc grumbled, slamming down the card on the table. 2D yelped at the noise dropping the bag. Noodle bolted, catching it before it hit the ground.

“Here.” She handed it back to 2D.

“Thanks, pumpkin,” 2D smiled. Murdoc scoffed.

“You going to give me that or what?” 2D yelped but held true to the bag. With a gulp, 2D held out the bag to Murdoc. It was snatched out of his hands. 

He looked down at the bag. He pulled out a tape cassette that had 2D’s messy scrawl written on it. 

‘Murdoc’s 34st! Hope you enjoy! From: 2-D’ was what was written on it. Obviously a mix tape. Russel had a good number of them in his room. Who knows how many Murdoc had in his Winniebago.

“...Thanks,” Murdoc said, not sounding appreciative at all.

“There’s somethin’ else too,” 2D nudged the bag. “Lookit. I’s from me and Noodle.”

Murdoc peeked in the bag again. He pulled out a Zippo-style lighter and a box of an expensive brand of cigarettes. The lighter had a woman in a swimsuit printed on it and some crude saying that disgusted Russel but made Murdoc chuckle.

“Nice...I’ll give you that, Dentz.” 2D beamed at the half-hearted compliment. Noodle tugged at Murdoc’s sleeve.

“Murdoc, Otanjoubi omedetou!” Noodle held up a drawing of Murdoc in a crude anime style with some swords. Goku and Vegeta were holding a cake that Murdoc and Noodle popped out of. 2D, Russel, and Del were put into the corner, like they were an afterthought. They were all fighting a giant octopus.

“Looks good, Noodz,” Murdoc ruffled her hair again. Noodle’s chest puffed out proudly. He turned to Russel with a glare. “You get me something? Or did you want to ruin that too?” Russel sighed. He was still going on about that?

“No, no.” 2D rose to his defense before Russel could start. “He was havin’ trouble with figurin’ out what to get ya. Like loads of trouble, an’ I couldn’ tell you because the party was a surprise, and-

“‘D, shut it.” 2D’s jaw shut with a snap at Russel’s words. “Yeah. I got you something.” He pointed to the table. A box and a small bag sat waiting. Murdoc hummed going over the table.

“Del got you that little one.” Russel stated, as Murdoc went over to the table.

“Del? Really? How’d he get it? Picked it up and walked out? Paid for it with ghost currency?” Murdoc chuckled at the thought and picked up the bag. He up-turned the bag and let the figurine drop into his palm. “Cute.” He commented and put the figurine down on the table. Noodle took it to look at it and show 2D.

“Don’t shake it,” Russel said as Murdoc picked up the box. “It’s fragile.” Murdoc scoffed, ripping off the paper. When he opened the box, Russel could swear him gasp. “Figured you could use a proper decanter set,” Russel explained. “Especially since we’re gonna be rich and famous.” 

‘Or so you tell us,’ Russel added in his head while sipping his drink. Del chuckled at his thoughts.

“Lemme see. Lemme see,” 2D peered closely over Murdoc’s shoulder. “Woah. Wicked. Good gift, Russ!” Russel nodded.

“Get away, dolt.” Murdoc elbowed 2D hard in the stomach, winding him. 2D sputtered, stepping back. 

Murdoc took out one of the glasses. After inspecting it, Murdoc set it on the table. Carefully, Murdoc took out the whole set, carefully looking over each. The simple shape of the glasses glittered beautifully in the light. Finally, he took out the decanter. The decanter shone brightly, illuminating the skull that looked like it was floating inside. The skull decanter sat beautifully in the center of the glasses.

Noodle cooed as she stepped closer. She peered over the table, standing on her tip toes. 2D did the same. The two were mesmerized. Even Murdoc stood over, marveling at it. 2D reached over to take the decanter and Noodle slapped his hand, ruining the magic of the moment.

“No touching. Only look,” Noodle scolded. 2D whined, rubbing the back of his hand. As the two were distracted, Murdoc was putting the set away.

“Right,” Murdoc hummed. “I’m-I’m gonna head out. Don’t want dumbass to break anything.” He mumbled as if he was looking for a reason to leave. “Party’s over.”

And before they knew it, he’d gathered everything and left. 

Noodle and 2D glanced at each other, exchanging thumbs up. Del seemed pleased with the outcome too. ‘All’s well that ends well,’ he supposed.

“Come on,” he said, getting up. “Let’s clean up. I sure as hell won’t be the only one cleaning up this time.” He was met with whines, grumbles, and complaints from the other two. All of which fell on deaf ears. “Seriously? I cleaned up your parties by myself. My own too. Least you could do is help.”

2D harrumphed, picking up a trash bag. Noodle groaned one last time before saying that the kitchen needed to be cleaned.

_If it’s anything, I’d lend a hand if I could,_ Del offered a little smugly. Russel rolled his eyes in response.

‘Sure you would,” Russel thought as he got up on a chair to take down streamers. ‘Like you did for my 17th?’

_Hey! That ain’t fair. I had a pulled muscle then!_ Russel chuckled at the memory. Del huffed dismissively.

“Russ?” 2D started, as he dropped something that sounded like a single, crushed red solo cup in the bag. “D’you think Murdoc had a good party? I’m worried since he left to go out.”

_Tell him that he hasn’t left. He’s in the RV._

“Del says he hasn’t left. Don’t go bothering him though.” Russel lectured, focusing on the streamers and the unbelievable amount of tape 2D used down. “He’s probably tired.”

“Oh...then did he have a good time? I think I messed it up a bit somehow.” 2D continued. “Dunno how but I think I did.”

“‘D...I think he’s happy. We did our best and it could have gone a hell of a lot worse. And even if he isn’t happy, fuck him. We did good and had fun. Cool?”

“Cool.” 2D parroted, busying himself with cleaning up. Russel sighed, finally allowing himself feeling tired.

——-

“Mudz! You finished unpacking? We need to get that Skype meeting going!” Russel banged on the door of the room Murdoc claimed. The door creaked open at the force of his knocks. Russel swallowed, remembering that Spirit House probably didn’t appreciate that. And he thought Kong was bad enough. Even if Russel felt nostalgic for the memories there, most of him was happy it was burned down.

Peeking in, Murdoc was nowhere to be found. Russel, despite himself, stepped inside.

Murdoc was fully unpacked, judging by the pile of torn boxes strun across the floor. Good. No Murdoc here though. Only furniture and weird phallic objects that he had no desire to investigate further. Russel was about to turn around when a strange glittering caught his eye.

The old stuffed body of Cortez the raven perched on the wardrobe. The one of the doors of it was ajar, wide open for the world to see its contents. Inside was an old cardboard box that looked vaguely familiar. Russel stepped closer before blinking back tears.

The box was full of things that he remembered well, but hadn’t seen in over a decade.

The torn and taped-up pastel-colored card. An old mixtape. A scratched-up lighter. A creased, dog-eared drawing. A bag with a smiling dog with a party hat stared up at him. A completely deflated balloon with faded marker and old streamers taped on it. A small stone figurine whose features were worn down. A clean decanter wrapped in newspaper.

“What are you doing?” Russel whipped his head around to the door frame. Murdoc stood, adjusting his belt.

“Looking for you. Noodle’s setting up the computer for the meeting.” He explained, making his way out.

“Yeah, I wasn’t here. Taking a shit.” Murdoc chuckled crudely. 

“Whatever.” Russel rolled his eyes in disgust. “She’ll be ready soon so don’t take too long. And be on your best behavior, aight?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t remind me. I’ll be a good boy,” Murdoc grumbled as he entered his room and slammed the door shut. Russel turned around to round up 2D but stopped. A thought popped in his head. One he hadn’t thought of in a long time. 

“Oh, Murdoc?” Murdoc poked his head out, irritated.

“What now?” He growled. “I heard you. Be read-“

“Happy birthday, man.” Murdoc stopped. Surprise replaced anger. He blinked once, twice before quietly nodding and shutting his door nicely. Russel smiled to himself, turning around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m so glad you did. I want to thank my Discord servers for their support. I’ll be working on quite a bit of new content so please stay tuned. Thanks again for your time!


End file.
